Raven Queen fairest in the land
by Dancintune
Summary: Looks like Raven and Apple switched stories. Please review


It was like any other day at ever after high. Well, not exactly. It was Saturday and everyone was getting ready for raven"s birthday party. "Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" Apple asked her mirror. "You have such beauty, but the fairest is raven queen." The mirror said. Apple couldn't believe it. "But I'm the daughter of Snow White. I'm supposed to be the fairest in the land!" She exclaimed. Raven came in to their room, with a bag. "hey apple. What's up?" Raven said. "Oh nothing. What's in the bag?" Apple asked. "The dress for my birthday. Do you want to see?" Raven said. "Uhhh sure." Apple said. It was a beautiful dress. It was violet with roes of amethysts, it was up to her knees and flowed when she moved. "Wow, it's great. But it's..." Raven interrupted her. "I know what your going to say. It's not evil enough for me. But I like it." Raven said. When raven left, apple fell into tears. She called briar and Ashlynn to come over. "Apple what's wrong?" Briar asked. "I asked my mirror who the fairest in the land is, and it said raven is." Apple explained. "And what's wrong with that?" Ashlynn asked. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and I should be the fairest in the land!" Apple said. "We can't really help you there apple. Sorry. We have to get ready for raven"s birthday party." Briar said. "Hmmm I think I know a way to make me the fairest again. I'll give raven a poison apple, like she was supposed to give me." Apple said. Time for the party. Everyone was having a great time. "Hey raven!" Dexter said. "Hi dex." Raven said. "Uhhhh here, happy birthday." He said, giving her the present. Raven opened it and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond. "Dexter, I love it!" Raven said. "You do?" Dexter said. "Yes I do." Raven said. Raven put it on. "Do you want to dance?" Raven asked. "Uhhhhh sure." Dexter said. Apple came to the party and saw raven dancing. "She isn't prettier than me." Apple said to herself. Everyone sang happy birthday to her and apple gave her the apple. "Uhhh what's this for?" Raven asked. "For you." Apple said. Raven shrugged and took a bite. Then she fell on the floor. Everyone crowded her. "The apple is poisoned." Cerise said. Everyone glared at apple. "How could you do this to raven?" Daring asked. "She is now the fairest in the land and I'm supposed to be the fairest. I'm Snow White"s daughter." Apple said. "Why can't you care about anyone but yourself? Raven is beautiful, caring, smart, fun, hard working, and always stands by her friends." Dexter said. "Off with her head!" Lizzie said. "Wait! It's just like the real story of Snow White, we need a prince." Maddie said. "I'll do it." Daring said. Daring kissed raven, but she didn't wake up. "I don't think your her true love." Ashlynn said. "I'll do it." Dexter said. This time it worked. Dexter kissed raven and she woke up. She saw dexter. "I knew you were the one." She said and she hugged him. "But Raven isn't supposed to win. She evil." Apple said. "Now your the evil one." Raven said. "I'm the daughter of Snow White. I'm a good girl. Your the daughter of the evil queen your the evil one." Apple said. " Apple you poisoned me, on my birthday. You are acting like a witch. And how many times do I have to say it. I'm writing my own destiny. If you were in my place what would you do?" Raven asked. Apple thought about it. "I would do the same thing. Change my destinee. I'm sorry Raven, can you forgive me?" Apple asked. "I can." Raven said. They hugged. "Let's keep this party up!" Briar said. Melody cranked up the tunes, and everyone danced the night away. "May I have this dance?" Dexter asked. "I would be delighted." Raven said. They danced the night away. This has turned out to be an amusing tale. Dexter and raven are now a couple. Everyone accepts raven for who she is. Apple apologized to raven and let her write her own destiny. And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END IS JUST THE BEGINNING


End file.
